¿De verdad me olvidaste?
by Kiseki01
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando lo único que te importa es amenazado? ¿Qué haces si no puedes hacer otra cosa que mirarle, mientras él te devuelve su mirada vacía? ¿Puede el amor saltar abismos? Podrías tu soportar que el amor de tu vida al mirarte te diga ¿Quién eres?


Cap 1 "¿Qué haré ahora?"

La angustia lo recorría, no sabía qué hacer mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital de la ciudad ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Solo él lo sabía ¿Qué pasaría? No tenía la más mínima. Los doctores pasaban a su lado sin decirle absolutamente nada, solo podía quedarse allí sentando, porque él no era familia, era una aberración de la naturaleza y no tenía derecho a preocuparse por nadie, solo aguantar, o así era como lo tachaba la sociedad en la que vivía.

Una sociedad donde su condición como Omega era denigrada y más aun al darse cuenta de que su Alpha estaba profundamente enamorado de él y deseaba formar una familia, los demás Alphas lo miraban con deseo y frustración al saber que nunca podrían tenerlo, eso le alegraba pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, paro su andar y miro atreves de la puerta que rezaba el nombre "Quirofano" ¿había sido una accidente tan malo?, pero….el se sentía bien, no tenía casi rasguños "Eso fue porque él te protegió" le gritaba su subconsciente. Y era verdad su Alpha lo había protegido con su cuerpo cuando el auto se descontrolo e impacto con otro, lo había abrazado protegiendo todo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

Las lagrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro mientras volvió a sentarse en una de las pequeñas sillas que estaban allí dispuestas, paso un doctor y el entre lagrimas le rogo que le dijera la condición de su pareja y al parecer el doctor se compadeció de él.

-El señor Usami se encuentra estable pero aun no despierta.- dijo mirando una libreta que tenía en la mano. – Por hoy no puede recibir visitas, le ruego que se vaya a su casa y vuelva mañana a las 9 de la mañana que es cuando se admiten visitas ¿usted es? – Indago curioso.

-Soy…- Se limpio las lagrimas antes de mirarlo a los ojos y responder con orgullo. –Soy su pareja.

-Ya veo…-Dijo el doctor sonriéndole. – no te preocupes todo irá bien, ve a casa a descansar.

El chico de ojos esmeralda le dio un último vistazo a la gran puerta y asintió dándole las gracias al doctor por su amabilidad, anteriormente el también había sido revisado pero encontraron que él estaba bien y solo le curaron los rasguños que tenia, diciéndole que había sido muy afortunado de no sufrir un mal mayor y le dieron una crema para que la aplicara en los rasguños en los próximos días, para que no dejaran marcas en su piel.

Su celular no había tenido tanta suerte por lo que tomo prestado el de la recepción y marcando un número que se sabía de memoria lo escucho sonar hasta que el dueño lo levanto y se escucho su voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpa que te moleste a esta hora…- Dudo un poco. -¿Podrías venir a buscarme?

-…-

-Al hospital….te explico más tarde, ahora por favor solo ven a buscarme, no soporto estar aquí…-Realmente estaba desesperado. –Ya…nos vemos aquí. – Colgó el teléfono dándole las gracias a las recepcionista y fue a pararse a la entrada del hospital.

Quince minutos después un auto se estaciono delante de sus pies y de allí bajo shinobu que lo miraba de lo más preocupado y corrió a abrazarlo acción por la que Misaki se quejo.

-Perdón… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? – Dijo en tono preocupado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y le abría la puerta del copiloto.

El ojiverde se sentó y recostó la cabeza del asiento suspirando, cuando el auto arranco el comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

-Hoy íbamos a celebrar que el último libro de Usagi fue todo un éxito y está en los top de ventas, el había reservado en un restaurante desde temprano y me había avisado que a las 10 saldríamos. – Narro con voz apagada mirando el frente. – Cuando llego la hora el llego de una reunión con Aikawa y se cambio de ropa para irnos….-Apretó los dientes y las manos que estaban sobre su regazo. – cuando íbamos de camino él se descontrolo e impactamos contra otro auto de frente….

Shinobu se quedo mirando hacia delante deseando poder abrazar a su amigo en ese momento.- Y….¿cómo es que tu estas prácticamente sin nada y el….? –No quiso seguir la oración porque sabía que su amigo entendería.

-Justo antes de que el auto impactara Usagi me protegió con su cuerpo y el que recibió mas daño fue el, los doctores no quieren decirme que tiene… solo uno me dijo que estaba estable y que debía volver mañana porque no podía recibir visitas…

-Ya…- Con su mano libre acaricio la espalda ajena…- ¿estás seguro que quieres ir al departamento? Sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo, te puedo prestar mi ropa y mañana te traigo de nuevo antes de irme a trabajar.

-Voy a estar bien, puedo ir por mi cuenta al hospital mañana, gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir a estas horas aun cuando te tienes que levantar tan temprano mañana.

-No es nada. – Le sonrió.- sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca…

-De verdad muchas gracias Shinobu.- Susurro subiendo las piernas en el asiento y haciéndose una bolita con la cabeza enterrada en las piernas.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvieron delante del departamento que Misaki compartía con Usami.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto nuevamente Shinobu antes que el castaño se desmontara del auto.

-Sí, no te preocupes, de todos modos estoy seguro que dejaran a Usagi ingresado al menos unos días, y debo llevarle algunos objetos personales, gracias otra vez. – Sonrió con tristeza.

-Hey, todo estará bien anímate. – Intento darle ánimos.- no hay nada que agradecer, ya te dije que estoy para lo que sea, mantenme al tanto de la situación ¿sí?

-Si…serás el primero en saber cuando algún cambio acurra.-Se bajo del auto buscando en sus bolsillos la llave de la puerta no sin antes girarse y despedir a su amigo con la mano.

Saludo a la muchacha de la recepción y mucho antes de que esta lo abordara con preguntas para el cotilleo del edificio se metió al ascensor. Al llegar a su piso digito la clave de seguridad de la puerta e introdujo la llave en la ranura girándola despacio, entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y resbalándose por la misma dejando correr las lagrimas otra vez, aunque quisiera acallarlas no podía, estaba demasiado intranquilo y preocupado, quería estar al lado de Usagi cuidándolo, quería ser él quien lo tocara, quería ser el primero que viera al despertar en ese blanca cama de hospital, ni siquiera le importaba el dormir mal, quería sostener su mano toda a noche susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras aunque el otro no lo escuchase, quería convencerse de que todo iría bien.

Se dio un baño con agua caliente dejando la ropa que tenía en el cesto de la basura y entrando completamente desnudo en la cama que compartía con el escritor que curiosamente esa noche parecía más inmensa que de costumbre, se acurruco en el medio abrazando la almohada del otro inspirando su olor y quedándose dormido más pronto de lo que imagino, con lagrimas secas adornando su rostro y una mueca de preocupación.


End file.
